Bring Me to Life
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: Gemni #1 When Jeremy meets his long lost twin sistr after 10 yers, an anchnt prphcy begns to come true. But is evrythng as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

Soriha's POV:

I remember it all so clearly.

Koru & I were talking to Lord Torthe & Lady Lysha when Regina came. She was the twins older cousin. We thought nothing of it at the time, for it was tradition for family to visit during the new year holiday.

She asked to speak with Torthe alone for a moment. He agreed & left. The rest of kept talking after he left, at lest, until we herd his scream. We jumped to our feet as Lysha ran out the door. She screamed. Koru & I ran outside.

Nobody was there. Not even Regina, who Koru & I were sure killed them. Strange, though, how their physical bodes were nowhere to be fond.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"You're their Guardian." Koru said. "It is now your job to take of the twins."

"Yeah, but you're my Guardian." I told him. "I'm only 13! I was just appointed tonight! I don't know what I'm dong yet!"

"Luckily for you, I do." Koru said.

()()()()()

"Separate them?" I repeated as we climbed up the steps to the bed room. I tried to keep my voce down, since Castor & Pollux would be sleeping.

"Don't you remember the prophecy that was written on the day they were born?" Koru asked. "With their parents gone, Regina wants to use them, & they're powers, for evil. They're better off apart."

"But they're so much stronger together, Koru." I said. "They would be able to fight anything Regina threw at them."

"It's better for them this way."

He opened the door. Instead of finding them asleep, like we thought, Castor & Pollux were sitting up in their beds, wide awake.

"What's happening?" Pollux asked. She was always more gutsy then her brother.

I quickly packed their bags as Koru began to explain to them that their parents were dead, & they would be leaving the island for a while

()()()()()

"Where's Castor gonna be, Soriha?" Pollux asked once we were safely on the plane.

"I don't know. Koru wouldn't let me see." I laughed lightly. "I'm not sure if Castor even knows."

"Do you know where I'll be at lest?"

"Of course I do." I said. "You'll be in…um…" Truth be told, I didn't. I quickly pulled out the ticket & looked at it. "You'll be in Vermont. It's part of the USA."

"Will I like it there?"

"I think so." I smiled. "Try to rest, now. It's a long flight."

()()()()()

That was 10 years ago. Now, here is where the real story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla's POV:

Kayla's POV:

I threw myself on the bed. Kadic Academy! I finally made it!

Kadic had a great music program, & some how I had been good enough to get a scholarship. I would be learning music from some of the best music teachers in the world.

Speaking of music, it was _way _too quiet in here. I looked through my stuff & put on a CD. I hope my room mate won't mind if I used hers, 'cuz I had no idea which box mine was in.

I started to unpack my posters & pictures for my side of the wall, the rest of my CDs, & other stuff to make my room feel more like home. I figured my clothes were all right staying wherever they ended up for a little longer. Besides, I knew my room mate had to be back soon.

I grabbed my guitar & fond my place in the song that was playing.

You were hanging' your feet off the tail gate

_Of Billy Don's Ford_

_I grew up_

_In this little bity town_

Never seen you before…

()()()Later()()()

…_& I've had that song_

_in my head all day._

_Been in my head all day!_

I finished up the song on my guitar. Some body started clapping behind me. I jumped & turned around.

All hopeful singers be warned: Never jam with your back to the door, it'll save you the embarrassment of having some body you don't know walk in on you.

"Sorry." I said as ran to turn the CD off & put my guitar away.

"Don't be. You're really good. I'm Alita. I guess we're room mates."

"I'm Kayla, & I'm sorry for the mess." I said. I still had at lest 2 boxes to unpack, & I might want to hunt down which box my clothes were in before tomorrow…

"It's nice to meet you. Any way, a friend of mine asked if I wanted to hang out at her place tonight, but I wanted to see if you were here yet & if you wanted to come…" Alita said.

Hmm…unpacking a bunch of boxes or getting to know my room mate so I would actually have a friend my 1st day?

Well, that's easy.

"I'd love to! I'll finish with this stuff later." I said.

"Great, let's go."

At the time, I had no idea that what would happen tonight would change my life for ever.

()()()()()

**A/N: Hello all! I'm still not sure exactly how some of the site features work, so I'm sorry if I didn't get back to you right away. Any way, I hope you guys like my work. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go with Chaptr 3

**Here we go with Chapter 3! Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

I was a little nervous as I walked with Alita to her friend's place. It wasn't as if the entire school would be there, just the crowd Alita hung with. At lest if I did some thing stupid, I wouldn't be the school joke.

Not that I wanted to be a joke to my room mate's friends.

As we walked, Alita kept glancing at me.

"Is some thing wrong?" I finally asked.

"No, you just look like some body I know…I can't figure out who, though…" Alita said. She shrugged & he topic changed to some thing else.

At lest we had a lot in common.

()()()()()

"So you're new around here?"

"Yeh, I just arrived. I'm Kayla." I said. I quickly did a name check. Yumi met us at the door & she said that their names were…um…

"My name's Ulrick. He's Od."

Well that saved me from having to remember. "Nice to meet you."

"You know, I get the feeling I've seen you before." Od said.

"Unless you saw me come into school, or you've been to the US, I don't think you have." I said as I walked back wards. "But, you know, Alita said the same thing. Maybe it's the outfit? I…" I stopped talking as I ran into some body.

Make that _fell _on some body.

Oh…my…God. Oh my God. Oh my God. This was not a great way to start off a friend ship with these guys. It was bad enough that Alita walked in on me singing, but now, to make matters worse, I just knocked over a kid I didn't even know!

"I…am…so…sorry." I said slowly, trying to keep my cool.

"Jeremy, are you all right?" Alita asked as Yumi, Ulrick, & Od started laughing. Oh great, he might be her _boy friend_. Cold this get any worse??

I saw that the CDs he was carrying had gone flying, so I got off him & quickly started picking them up. He stood, too, which must have meant I didn't kill the guy.

"I am really sorry about this." I said, keeping my eyes on the floor, looking for CDs. "I'm Kayla, & I'm Alita's new room mate."

"It's ok. I'm Jeremy."

I turned to hand him the CD's I picked up. Our eyes met & I gasped.

"C…Castor?" I asked.

"Pollux? What are you dong here?"

Suddenly, my senses dulled. Stuff like this hadn't happened since I was 3.

I was about to get my 1st vision in 10 years.

**Please review! You don't have to be a member to leave them, so if you're reading this, please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla's POV:

Kayla's POV:

As the vision ended, my senses became normal strength. I turned to Castor, & saw that he was as shocked as I was.

"Did…you just…?" Castor asked.

"Have a vision?" I asked. "Yeh. I take you herd everything?"

"Yeh. I didn't see anything, though. As always."

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Yumi asked. We both turned to face the others, & they gasped. Not that I blame them.

"So _that's _who Kayla looked like." Od said. "Jeremy."

We had the same height.

We had the same hair color, even though mine was a few inches longer.

We had exactly the same build, except of course for gender differences.

We even had the same eyes. The same, freaky, green eyes. Now, green eyes are rare, but normally they're darker. Ours look like a very pale grass color.

"Wow…" Od said. All the others were speechless.

"I…uh…I feel a little jet lagged." I said. "I think I might go back to the dorm. Nice meeting you." I said & headed for the door.

()()()()()

Jeremy's POV:

After Pollux…err…Kayla left, the others turned to me.

"Jeremy…what…why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" Alita asked. She sounded hurt.

"We were separated a long time ago." I said. "I never thought I'd see her again."

"What's all this about…visions…?" Yumi asked. "You look really pale, Jeremy. You want to sit down, or some thing?"

"I'm fine." I didn't even want to think about what I'd herd. "I should catch her, though. She doesn't know her way around town yet…" I wasn't sure what else to say. What _was _I supposed to say? Sorry, but I couldn't tell you 'cuz when we were young, we had to change our names & try to forget about each other, the stuff we were able to do, & what we were able to do together?

That would only raise questions I couldn't answer.

I quickly left.

**Wow! I have over 100 views now! I'm so glad that so many people are reading this. Please review! I'd love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sure some of you have been wondrng why Kayla & Jeremy were so frekd out

I'm sure some of you have been wondering why Kayla & Jeremy were so freaked out. Here's your answer!

Kayla's POV:

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as Jeremy led me to some place in the forest where his friends hung out all the time. "You sure have changed. Not only are you actually using magic to help you, but we're breaking & entering? Not the brother I knew."

"We aren't breaking & entering. This place has been abandoned for years." Jeremy said as he opened the gate. "Besides, you said that we wanted some place where we wouldn't be fond."

"Yeh, ok, but why do your friends have to know? Not that it bothers me, but you haven't exactly told me why."

"I'll explain after they see the vision. Speaking of, do you still remember what to do? We only did this once when we were young…"

"Of course I do. Why would you think other wise?" I smiled. I had a killer memory, a magical memory. It made learning song lyrics a snap.

"Hey, guys." Yumi said as we went into what looked like a living room. Well, _used _to be a living room.

"So…what's this meeting about?" Alita asked.

"Tell them or show them, which is better to start with?" I asked Jeremy.

"Showing them. I'm not sure if they'll believe us if we tell them."

"Ok then." I turned to face the others. "Now, what you're about to see & her may happen for real some time soon. Or it might have already happened. Pont is, you'll see what I saw last night. Only this time, there will be the audio that Jeremy herd."

"I just want to point out some thing before we begin." Jeremy said. "While this is an illusion, try not to move around while we show you this. The furniture around you will still be here, even if you can't see it. So, save us a trip to the infirmary, Od, & try to keep still."

"Hey!"

"Let's just start, all right?" I asked. Jeremy & I stood, palms touching, as we each tried to focus on the vision. Eventually, I felt it taking place all around us.

()()()In the vision()()()

_Regina paced in front of a caldron. She seemed to be waiting for some thing._

"_Not long now." We were lucky, she was talking to herself. This made it much easer to understand what was happening._

"_Now, for the spell." She unfolded a piece of paper._

"_Hades, Lord of the Underworld_

_find for me_

_the world's lost enemy._

_Some body who lives off fear_

_Bring him to me, draw him near!"_

_A black fog rose out of the caldron as wind filled the room._

"_Who are you?" Regina asked._

"_I am XANA."_

()()()End vision()()()

I dropped to my knees.

"Oh…my…God…" Alita said.

**Ha! You guys didn't see that coming…well, maybe you did. After all, it just wouldn't be Code Lyoko if we didn't have some evil virus (or what ever he is) trying to take over the world…**


	6. Chapter 6

Plese revew

**Please review!!**

Kayla's POV:

"So…you're telling me that this…XANA is an old enemy of yours?" I said after Jeremy & his friends finished telling me their story. "That's just really…weird…"

"Says the teenage witch." Od said.

"Good point. I can see why Jeremy wanted to bring every thing out in the open."

"Yes, it was a good idea." The voce came from behind us. Koru & Soriha stood there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ulrick said.

"Not long." Koru said. "But, don't worry, I already knew about Lyoko."

"You know?!" Alita said.

"I didn't tell him, I swear!" Jeremy said.

"Just because you didn't see us doesn't mean we weren't there." Soriha said. "But, I haven't seen you since I took Pollux to Vermont. You've gotten so big!" She rushed forward & hugged him. Jeremy, not sure what to do, just kinda stood there with his arms out.

"We'll see you both later on tonight. We just came by to give you both some thing." Koru said. "Your father was very good with computers, so his Book of Shadows is all on this disc." He handed it to Jeremy.

"Book of Shadows?" Yumi asked.

"Spell book."

"Now, your mom was more old fashioned." Soriha said. "She preferred to write things down." She waved her arms & cardboard boxes filled with books appeared."

It was a good thing I liked reading…

()()()()()

Later that night, I went back to my dorm right after dinner. I was really jet lagged.

It wasn't until after I stepped in that I noticed it wasn't my room. It seemed like a room in a castle!

"So…any idea where we are?" Jeremy asked, who was right beside me.

"Not a clue."

"_There _you are!" Soriha said. "Down to the court yard, everybody's waiting."

()()()()()

When we got outside, I noticed we were back on the island where Jeremy & I grew up.

"I'm High Priestess Iskeli." A lady said, coming over to us. "I'm here tonight to help you perform a ritual your parents wrote before their death. It will help make your powers less dormant."

Lady Iskeli lit the candles in the circle, & Jeremy & I took our place in the center of the pentagram. She handed us a piece of paper with the spell on it. Jeremy & I spoke it together.

"A part of you

_& a part of me_

_Show me now_

_What is inside me_

_So we can save the world _

_From evil strife_

_Wake me now_

_& bring me to life."_

**Those of you who know me on Lyoko Freak (as virtugirl333) know that at the end of any story I write, I put some extra stuff at the end, like answering YOUR questions! I'm not done with this yet, but as this is only a prequel, I will be soon! I'll take un-signed reviews, too!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that this a litle later then usel, but Word was givng me a hard time

Sorry that this a little later then usual, but Word was giving me a hard time. This will most likely be the last chapter of this story, so don't forget to leave your questions for Kayla or me in your reviews!

Kayla's POV:

The next morning, Jeremy & his friends led me through the sewers to the factory where Lyoko was stored. Soon, we came to a room which only had a huge machine.

"So…who wants the honor of turning it back on?" Alita asked.

"How about you, Alita?" Jeremy asked. "It was your father who started it all."

"Yes, but…XANA's teamed up with your cousin. You should do it."

"I know I'm new, but…what if we all turned it on?" I asked. "You all have done so much for Lyoko, & I'm really glad that you trust me enough to let me help, but we're all in this together now. It seems only right that we all do it."

Amazingly enough, everybody seemed to agree. We all crowded around the handle. As we turned it on, it seemed to come to life.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I call dibs on racing in Lyoko!" Od said. "You all can figure out who will race against me, but I can't wait to go back!"

"Not so fast, Od." Jeremy said. "Alita need to rebuild the Skid, make a vehicle for Kayla…"

"Yeh, but we can scan her in so that she can see Lyoko for herself!" Od said.

"We _are _a little rusty from not training." Yumi said.

"I'd like to kick Od's butt again." Ulrick said.

"All right, all right, I see I'm out voted." Jeremy said. "We'll go, but Kayla, you have to swear to stay away from giant jelly fish, ok?"

"Um…ok?"

()()()()()

Soriha's POV:

I went over to Koru's place that morning.

"It seems as if our little twins are growing up." Koru said.

"Yes." I said. "I'm glad they fond each other again. We never should have split them up."

"They weren't as powerful alone. Together, they are more powerful than the world has ever known."

"More powerful then Regina?"

He sighed. "Let's hope so."

**Yep, I'm leaving you with a cliffy for an ending. This way, you'll have to red the sequel! Please leave questions in your reviews to be answered next chapter. Oh heck, just leave a review any way!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I can't belve how many hits I've gottn

Wow, I can't believe how many hits I've gotten! This is way more then any thing I've written on any other site! Thank you so much!

Now, let's begin with your questions.

()()() Questions ()()()

**I wonder if the Kollossus will be after them next.**

Well, to start with, I hope you don't mind that I copied this right out of your review. I know it's not really a question, but I had nothing else to work with…

Any way, XANA has just teamed up with a powerful witch. XANA's monsters will be returning, but they are just the tip of the ice berg…

()()() Music Info ()()()

You guys remember the song Kayla was singing when Alita walked in on her? It's called "That Song In My Head" & it's sung by Julnne Hogh. You can find it on her self titled album.

Also, if you go to my profile, I have a poll set up. You can pick which song you'd like Kayla to sing in my next story! Keep in mind that some lyrics may be T rated, but I'll try to cut them to stay with in the K+ rating. Not all of the choices were releases by the artist, but plenty of lyrics sites still have them any way!

In short, get voting!

()()() Wicca ()()()

I don't mean to offend anybody, but Wicca will have a small role in my story. It's only natural, since Jeremy & Kayla are witches. Here's a few ways Wicca fond it's way into the story:

Book of Shadows – The name for a Wiccan spell book, which can double as a diary.

Boys – Yes, even boys are called witches.

High Priestess/Priest – The most powerful Wiccan title. For the sake of the story, the titles Lord & Lady will mean the same thing.

()()()()()

I guess that's everything! I'll see you guys when the next story is up!

Stella Luce 333


End file.
